9gags_warhammer_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
LeGovernor
"Indeed, I lost my faith in the Imperium of Man. I have been deceived by a deamon all this long, fighting for no more than a corrupted tiranny at the top of its decay. I turned my back to those once were my own brothers and if they dare to stand on my path, I will kill them with no hesitation. Nonetheless, my faith for the God Machine is still firm as well as for the Omnissiah. I am a loyal servant of the Cult Mechanicus, something yourself betrayed, blinded by your hunger for power. You and I have nothing in common! Go back to your people and make these words known to everyone: In the name of the Omnissiah, we shall spread his light across all the galaxy and mankind will rise once more to rule upon it!" - Hadril's answer to Hellsmith Talinoc's offer to join the Dark Mechanicum Introduction Hadril Calamare, most known as LeGovernor, is the current Fabricator General of the Adeptus Mechanicus. He moves costantly between the Forge worlds of Mars and Aurora Prime. He is known as one of the most famous reference figures between the Adeptus Mechanicus' ranks. Currently, he is working with the resurrected Emperor to improve the Imperium of Man from its decaying state. Description High as an average human, he has been cybernetically augmented with the best enhancements he could find across the galaxy and sometimes even developed by himself. In fact, he has shown more than once to hide a tremendous physical strengh, even capable of ripping apart a tank by bare hands. He always wears a adamantine full-plate armor, that he often covers it under some common clothes; and above all, his characteristic red and white robe. He always hides his face under his three-eyed visor, and nobody has never seen him without. He has always declared an absolute faith in the Omnissiah and a strong sense of duty toward Him, so much he multiple times partecipated or even led entire crusades to eradicate any sign of heresy. Also, as well as other Adepti Mechanicus, he has shown a maniacal interest toward any form of technology, specially if STCs were involved. Recently, many say he recovered some of them through a deal with the Eldar's laughing God itself, Cegorath. History Childhood Born in the 1 240 998.M40, in the lowest level of the hive city of Oxygos Hive '''on '''Mars. Third of five children, since he could stand on his legs alone, he was sent to work into one of the countless Manifactorus on the planet. Locked into a strict and endless work routine, he started to empathize more with machines than other human beings, passing more time alone, trying to repair and understand the technology around him rather than spending time with other kids or even his own family. Because of this behaviour, he was called by those around him cog-boy. The Machine God's calling When he reached fourteen, his life changed radically. When coming home after work, he got involved in a structural collapse and fell down into a forgotten and abandoned level of the hive city. Scared and confused, waited for long time for someone to save him, but no one showed up. Being not used to think outside his own mechanical every-day routine, he found himself trapped there alone and without any clue about what to do. When his hunger became unbearable, he started to explore around, looking for anything to eat or drink. The place shared an uncanny resemblance with the Manifactorus he was used to and inside what it might have been a supervisor's office, he found a lost STC and an holographic map of the area. Being indoctrinated since his birth into the Cult Mechanicus, to him this was no less than a divine revelation. He quickly found his way out the forgotten level, and as soon as possible he showed up his discovery to his Mechanicus' supervisor, that like him, also having noticed his innate affinity with the machines, read it as a divine sign. Abandoning his own family without doubts, he was welcomed within the Adeptus Mechanicus ranks and instructed in their ways and secrets. The Strider-Malagate's campain (WIP) As soon as being taught the basics to be an official Adeptus Mechanicus' novice, he was sent as a reinforcement to the binary system Stryder-Malagate, in the Ultima Segmentum. Being close with the Cicatrix Maledictum, the system was often hit by warp storms, making it reachable for short periods of times. He found himself involved many times in first line, learning quickly not only to exploit his teachings, but learning new tricks from his fellow Mechanicus as well as from the other Imperial forces stationed there. Also because of frequent harsh situations like massive Orks' WAAAG'''s or a '''Necron Tomb world's reawakening, he had to cooperate with xenos' forces like Eldars or Tau, learning to fake his disgust toward them to acquire info or resources. During the campain, he found out one of his fellow tech-priests was a formal member of the Xenarites' sect of Styges VIII. The two became close friends, but before he could unveil to Hadril his secrets', the Inquisition burnt him for heresy. Once discovered his friend's fate, he grew a harsh hatred for the imperial Inquisition, so much so he started to hunger for power ever since, in an attemp to one day revenge his comrade's unrightful death. Ten years later, he was called back to Mars to be officially appointed as tech-priest and choosing with holy order to serve under. Crusade of Faith In M41, he fought alongside the loyalist forces of the Imperium of Man in the Crusade of Faith. He fought in first line during each battle, making for himself a name between all sides and being appointed as the main representative of the Adeptus Mechanicus during the Crusade. 14th Black Crusade In M43 got deployed in the Hussian system in the Segmentum Obscurus, following the Inquisition's fleet commanded by the Inquisitor Sirius, the Lazy. Their mission was to look after a warp anomaly, discovering later it was the Blade of Infinity and boarded it. Before they could notice it, they found themselves ambushed by a heavy Chaos' force, composed of Worlds' Eaters and Alpha Legion. The loyalist forces, then, discovered not only to be tricked into the ambsh there, but also that the traitor forces were trying to summon in the Materium the Worlds' Eaters Deamon Primarch, Angron. Even though the massive explosion, he managed to survive, finding himself lost upon an Eldar craftworld. The Great Betrayal In M44, during a visit upon Holy Terra the Emperor renegade tech-priest. His current location and intentions are unknown to all, even his own companions and assistants. . Even though, now he left the Imperium of Man, describing it as a corrupted and decayed institution, by now manipulated by Chaos' agent, he is still a reference figure across the galaxy, known to be still loyal to the Omnissiah. Rumors say he is developing new technologies to help humanity rise from what he calls a new Dark Age of Technology. Returning into the Imperium Notable Events * Terminus' WAAAAGH, . * Notable Allies * The Emperor * Krieg Kommissar Personal troops * Minerva Delta - Harakoni Warhawks * Dawnbringer - Emperor-class Titan * Lunae Praedicator - Emperor-class Titan Notable Enemies Skills Wargear Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters Category:Imperium